And Let Them Fly
by xXxCelticXAshxXx
Summary: Sequel to Making Cranes, Kazuki and Takuya take on the roles of Notani and Sugimori once again, but the new antagonist has taken an interest in Takuya and a reporter wants to know whether or not they're actually dating, Kazuki/Takuya, Kazuya, no Tenimyu
1. Chapter 1

_The reason that this chapter is so humorous is because the rest of the story will probably not have all that much humor, there will be some, because this is going to be more angsty then the first story was and it's going to be __**throughout **__the entire story. Again, there will be smut, but probably not until later on in the story once again. Oh, and this is the sequel to __**Making Cranes**__, so please, read that first. And this is under Atobe/Jirou just so it's easier for people to find. Remember, this is Kazuki/Takuya which is technically not allowed on fanfiction. –sweat drop- I think that's all for now, enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: This is for the whole story. I do not own Kazuki, Takuya, Shirota, Saito, nor Ruito, but I **_do _**own everything else including, but not limited to, Hiro Akira, Notani Yuuma, Sugimori Shou, Hoshino Arata, the **_Making Cranes _**plot, ect. I am not making any money from this story.**

**-**

**Chapter One**

* * *

-

Takuya glanced over at the ringing phone, eyebrows narrowing slightly, wondering who would be calling at 8 o'clock in the morning. Quickly muting the television, he reached over and picked up the phone and greeted, "Moshi moshi,"

The female on the other end of the line explained to him the reason of the call, and Takuya's eyes slowly widened. He hadn't expected this at all. Those few months shooting had been amazing, and he had met the love of his life, but did he really want to film another one?

He bit his lip and pondered on it. He wasn't sure, though a part of him told him he had to. Takuya smiled. Yes, there was no way he'd be able to say no, if it wasn't for _One Thousand Paper Cranes_ he would not have ever met Kazuki, and he'd still just be a normal teenager in college with no important person in his life. Plus, he had made some wonderful friends, and he had some fantastic, unforgettable memories from those three months.

There was no way that he could answer "no".

"Of course we'll think about it… yes, I'll tell him… no, thank you for taking the time to call. Bye," as he hung up the phone, the sound of someone entering the living room alerted him and he glanced over to the entrance, blushing pink when he saw his boyfriend in only a towel, hair still wet from the shower.

"Who was that?" Kazuki asked curiously, coming over and planting a kiss on the teenager's lips.

"Huh?" it took a moment for Takuya to work out what Kazuki was talking about, mind a little dazed from the simple kiss. "Oh, it was, um…" he tapped his fingers against the couch arm, not sure what his boyfriend was going to say. "They want us to do a sequel."

Kazuki blinked. "Sequel? As in… to the movie?" he questioned, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Takuya laughed lightly at the obvious question. "What else would I mean by a sequel, Kazuki?" he asked, laying a hand on Kazuki's knee.

"Smartass," Kazuki laughed, nudging the younger man who pouted and sat up on his knees. "I thought you liked my ass," he stated innocently, a small pout forming on his lips.

The singer glanced over Takuya's shoulder and down. "Yup, I definitely like your ass." He poked it. "It's so cute." Takuya blushed and turned his head away, only to feel a kiss quickly be placed on his cheek. He turned his head and when Kazuki went in for a second peck, their lips met.

Takuya fell backwards onto the couch, pulling Kazuki on top of him, arms wrapping around the older man's neck. A tongue darted past his lips and danced around his own. The teenager smiled into the kiss, moaning and arching into his boyfriend's touch.

Kazuki pulled away from the kiss and tenderly ran his lips across Takuya's neck, pausing to suck at Takuya's Adam 's apple. Takuya tugged lightly on Kazuki's hair at the nape of his neck, sighing contently into the man's ear.

"What do you think?" Takuya breathed and Kazuki paused for a moment before murmuring, "I need to think about it," he glanced up into Takuya's face when his boyfriend nodded understandingly. Kazuki's singing career was beginning to pick up, and it might not be a good idea for him to do another movie until said career was established.

"I just want to let you know that either way, I'm going to be returning to my role as Notani." He smiled slightly and Kazuki perched himself above his boyfriend, towel beginning to slip free from around his waist, not that either of them minded at all.

"I expected that and I won't stop you, even if I don't like the thought of you doing even pretend anything with someone else." They both knew what he was trying to say. If this movie got the green light, whoever played the part of Notani Yuuma would no doubt have to "have sex" with another actor for the movie, it was just about certain as Notani was a known… sex-a-holic.

And if Kazuki didn't return to his role of Sugimori Shou, that meant that somebody _else _would have to do _that _with Takuya, and neither of them liked the thought of anyone else touching Takuya except for Kazuki.

Takuya tightened his grip around Kazuki's neck. "I don't like it either," he murmured, tapping his nails against Kazuki's skin. "But if it weren't for that movie, I would probably never have met you." he frowned. The thought of a life without Kazuki was just… depressing.

Kazuki sighed and bent down, pecking Takuya's lips. "I'm sure we would have met eventually. I believe that you were meant for me, Takuya, so we would have had to meet some time."

As the teen beamed, his dark eyes smiled happily with him. "I like that thought," he pulled Kazuki down to lay next to him and snuggled into his bare chest. "Me and you meant to be together." He ran his lips against Kazuki's chest, tongue flicking out to lick at his clean skin. "Sounds nice, and probably true." He laughed and gazed up beneath his lashes. "I understand if you end up not doing it, but if you don't, we have to try and find away to see each other at _least _every weekend, and call each other every day. I don't think I could handle going without you for too long now that you're so constant in my life."

He stared at him for a second before poking him. "You're being cheesy, Takuya."

"Oh no," Takuya joked, laughing lightly. "I'm getting Saito syndrome." Kazuki let out a loud laugh and pulled Takuya closer to him, soundlessly kissing him on the lips.

"We need to find a cure," Kazuki playfully teased back. "I don't want you becoming like Saito, I might just have to give you to Ruito."

Takuya groaned dramatically. "No! Not Ruito! I'll be tortured into insanity by the two of them!"

Kazuki smiled. "Then I'll just have to save you." he hugged him close.

The teenager got a fake, bedazzled look on his face. "Oh, my handsome knight in shining armor." They both leaned forward, lips meeting again.

* * *

Kazuki sighed and turned the other way, trying to slyly creep away only to hear a loud, "Chotta matte!" the man groaned and slowly turned around to see a man running towards him, puffs of warm air escaping past his lips to freeze as it hit the outside oxygen.

Shirota threw an arm around his friend and grinned. "I've not seen you in so _long_! What were you trying to do just now? You weren't trying to escape, were you?" Shirota's grin widened into a smirk and Kazuki barely had enough time to say "of course not," before he was pulled along with the other man, arm still around his shoulders.

"Good, because it would not have worked." Shirota laughed and Kazuki did not doubt that statement and so stayed silent as Shirota continued to talk. "How are you and Konma-kun? Still hot and heavy?" he nudged his blushing friend whom inwardly cursed his choice in a best friend. "I'll take that as a yes," Shirota stated, eyeing the red blush on Kazuki's cheeks.

Kazuki couldn't help a small laugh of his own. "I wouldn't think you would take it as anything else, Shirota."

"Ah," Shirota pointed at him, pulling him down the street. "See, now that's my confirmation dear Kato-san. Oh how my heart beats rapidly in my chest, my dear beloved!" Kazuki decided to just ignore his friend's nonsensical rambling. He was used to it already.

"We feast!" Shirota stated loudly, earning a few startled looks before Kazuki was thrust into a ramen shop against his own will.

"I'm not that hungry actually," Kazuki told him, little hope that it would allow him to get away from his insane friend.

Shirota pointed at him again as they sat down. "Then you shall sit and I shall feast on the heavenly noodles and you shall listen to me talk your ear off."

Kazuki cleared his throat, lips twitching. "Sounds like a plan then." Shirota shot him a grin and he knew he had said the correct answer when Shirota ordered before turning to him and exclaiming, "Ah! You have not told me how your dear maiden is doing."

The singer raised an eyebrow. "Maiden?"

"Um," Shirota thought for a second before offering, "Lover?"

"Better," Kazuki sighed. "And he's fine. In fact, yesterday we got a call and they want us for a sequel. Takuya has already told them yes."

Shirota nodded and thanked the lady who set down his ramen and turned to him saying, "And why are you so…" he looked at the palm of his hand. "—gravitas?" Kazuki stared at him questioningly and Shirota stated, "It's the word of the day," as if it were the obvious answer.

"Ah," he nodded, deciding to humor his friend and answered, "Because I don't know if I want to do it."

The other man choked, coughing on his ramen. "Eh?" he stared incredulously at his friend. "But this movie! It brought the two of you together and I don't think anybody can play Sugimori as well as you did. You need to repay it by being in the sequel! Duh,"

Kazuki sighed. "I've got more to think about then that, Shirota. I've got an actual singing career now, which is what I have wanted."

Shirota stared at him before shrugging. "Okay, if you say so. It is only a movie after all. It's not like anybody is going to try to do anything to Takuya because you aren't there."

Kazuki stared at him. _Damn you Shirota, _he thought. _Damn you._

-

"Konma-kun!" a loud voice exclaimed before arms wrapped tightly around him and he glanced over his shoulder when he saw his friend Hiro Akira grinning down at him. "What're you doing here? Not come to see me, have you by any chance?"

Takuya chuckled and stepped away from his friend's arms, saying, "No, I'm just wandering. What've you been up to, Hiro?"

"I'm studying psychology now," Hiro grinned. "I was trying to make someone realize something and they asked if I was a therapist and it put thoughts in my head so here I am." He gestured around the university campus, still smiling brightly despite the October chill.

"Psychology? That's… actually not that surprising. My brother is studying it too, what a coincidence." Takuya told him as they began to walk across the grounds.

"I know," Hiro nodded. "He's in one of my classes I believe." He scratched the back of his head. "Noon on Wednesdays. There we go."

"How's Amaya?" Takuya grinned when he saw a blush paint across his friend's face. Hiro smiled slightly, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Ryuunosuke is fine. He's very good in fact. Looking after the first years even if he's only a second year and they all look up to him." Takuya could hear a proud lit to his friend's voice and turned away to hide his smile. Hiro really liked that kid.

"Ryuunosuke now, is it?" he smirked slightly when Hiro blushed even darker and give a short nod, brown hair jerking with his head.

"Hai, actually we will be going out on our _third_," he held up three fingers. "Date this weekend." Takuya made and "Oooh" sound and tilted his head slightly. "Things are going very well for the two of us so far, and I hope they continue on like that. I actually broke up with a girlfriend two weeks ago. I—" he hung his head, trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. "I accidently called her Amaya when she kissed me."

Takuya coughed. "Whoa, bad mistake to make there, Hiro." He couldn't help but give a small snicker, and Hiro shot a glare at him before shrugging.

"Eh, I didn't really like her anyways, more for… appearances. You've met my family." He gave him a quick glance. "They're a little bit on the… traditional side when it comes to the way family works."

Takuya nodded, remembering the one time he had met them a few months before, it hadn't been a pleasant experience.

_"So, Konma-kun," his mother had started with a small smile as they sat at dinner—Takuya had decided to spend the night since Kazuki had been away that weekend. "Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_Hiro had glanced over at him before quickly turning away and putting some more rice into his mouth. Takuya looked down at his plate while Hiro's parents and younger brother looked at him curiously._

_"No, actually, I don't." He gave them a small smile and picked something up with his chopsticks, swallowing it down a dry throat. Hiro had told him about his family, and he didn't think it'd be a good idea to bring this topic up._

_"Do you like anyone? How about that nice girl, what was her name? Keiko-chan?" she stated, still smiling. "Though I've always thought she and Akira would look cute together." Hiro choked and Takuya patted him on the back without looking up as everyone else looked at him oddly._

_Hideaki—Hiro's younger brother—glanced up, smirking slightly. "Well, __**I've **__heard a few rumors and OW!" he exclaimed, glaring at his brother across from their mother, and Takuya couldn't help but think that Hiro had nice blind aim._

_"Akira," their father said firmly before looking over at his youngest. "What was it you were saying Hideaki?"_

_The younger boy shot his brother another glare for good measure before continuing on. "I was saying that I've heard a few rumors around school about certain…" he looked at Takuya. "People."_

_Hiro choked again, this time turning a little blue and everyone glanced over at him in worry as he coughed out, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just ignore me."_

_Hiro's mother sniffed. "Rumors are just for people who do not have lives. Like that rumor of those two actors who were in __**that **__movie being like their characters. It's disgusting."_

_At once, both Hiro and Takuya began to cough and choke on the food that they had just put into their mouths and Hideaki burst into laughter, almost falling off of his chair._

_"What __**is **__the matter with you two?" Hiro's father burst out incredulously, eyeing his eldest and his eldest's friend._

_"We're fine!" Hiro stated again, this time clapping Takuya on the back as he was still coughing. When Takuya got over his choking fit, his face was a bit red and clammy, breathing heavy as Hideaki wiped a few tears away from his eyes, small chuckles escaping from him every few seconds._

_"Konma-kun," his mother continued. "What do you think of… that type of stuff?" he hard Hideaki snort and saw Hiro place his chopsticks down, scratching the back of his neck._

_"Um…" Takuya thought for a moment before giving a tight smile. "I believe that—if a person is homosexual—it should be their business and their lover's business, no one else's."_

_Hideaki snickered. "I'm sure you've got more of a opinion then that."_

_Hiro cast him a stern look. "Hideaki, be quiet."_

_"Akira, don't talk to your brother like that." His father scolded again and Hideaki shrugged behind his back, smiling slightly._

_"Actually, I __**do **__have a larger opinion then that, thank you Hideaki-kun." Hideaki grinned. "No problem,"_

_"Eh?" their mother made a sound of interest. "And what is this… opinion?"_

_Takuya gave a small, forced smile. "My opinion is that I am one of __**those **__people, but not only am I one of __**those **__people, I'm one of __**those **__actors from __**that **__movie and __**that **__rumor is completely true."_

_There was silence, and he could almost hear the nonexistent crickets in the background. Finally, "Hideaki, please go to your room, we need to talk to your brother and Konma-kun alone for a minute."_

_He gaped. "But I—"_

_"Go! Now!" his father said sternly and Hideaki pouted before stomping up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut childishly._

_"You mean to tell me," he continued after a few more moments of silence. "That my son has invited… you over to our house without telling us what you are?"_

_Hiro rolled his eyes. "I didn't see how it was either of your business who Takuya is with. It's his life, he can do what he very well pleases!"_

_"Do not raise your voice to your father!" his mother exclaimed. "We raised you better then that Akira." Hiro huffed and crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair. Takuya cast him a small, thankful smile._

_"I'm not going to do anything to your son if that is what the two of you are worried about." He grimaced at the thought of it. "Hi—Akira is nice and all but I do __**not **__think of him like that." The two of them shivered._

_"Ugh," Hiro gave him a look of disgust. "Thank you for putting that image in my head, Konma-kun. You and me? I think Kato-san would kill me." The two of them chuckled at that._

_"True," Takuya nodded before sighing. "See? You guys have nothing to worry about."_

_Hiro's parents looked at each other and agreed that Takuya could stay that night since they had already made plans, but that he was never to come to their house again, which Takuya was more than happy to do._

Takuya nodded as they walked inside of the main building and away from the cold October air. "Yeah, I definitely remember."

Hiro smiled slightly. "So what's been going on with you and Kato-san? Still hopelessly in love?"

The actor grinned. "Yes, we're still helplessly in love. And I do not think that will change any time soon either. At least I hope it won't."

"That's good. Why aren't you in classes? Don't you have any?" Hiro asked curiously, his friend was studying performing arts in University of Tokyo as well.

"No, actually, I don't. For some reason classes have been cancelled for the last two weeks and they aren't telling us a thing. But they're supposed to start back up next week. Oh! And I forgot to tell you, they want Kazuki and I to do a sequel for _One Thousand Paper Cranes_. I'm going to say yes, but Kazuki is thinking about it."

Hiro smiled. "Congratulations. Second big movie in two years, I'm sure it'll be awesome, of course, 'cause you're in it!" he patted Takuya on the head lightly. "I'm sure I'll be forced by Keiko to go see this one as well." He laughed.

"Or you can always take Amaya to go see it as a date." Takuya offered, grinning slightly.

The other teen nodded, smiling. "That's an idea."

Takuya sighed. "I should get going. I've got a bad feeling about something and I'm not sure what it is." Takuya frowned, what was this feeling?

* * *

But as he opened the door to his and Kazuki's place, his mouth dropped open and he heard singing coming from the living room and sighed, knowing exactly what the bad feeling had been. He stepped out of his shoes and traveled to his and Kazuki's living room, a small, resigned smile on his face. "Hello Shirota,"

The man stopped singing and looked behind him before jumping from the couch and throwing an arm around him. "Konma-kun! How are you? Come, you should be sitting next to your seme," Takuya blushed as Shirota pulled him further into the living room, pushing him onto the couch next to a bored looking Kazuki.

"Hi," the older man stated and he greeted him back, eyeing Shirota who had once again picked up his guitar and placed the belt around his shoulder.

"I've been telling Kato about this song I wrote," Shirota smiled. "It's about the two of you and it's called _**Two lovers who met in a boys love movie**_." Even as he said it, Takuya can see the grin pulling at his lips, and heard a few snorts escaping from Shirota. He hoped that he was joking…

_At least his singing isn't bad, _Takuya thought. _If it was, this wouldn't be bearable at all…_

No, it wasn't his singing that was bad, the lyrics on the other hand… and Takuya had a feeling that Shirota had done that on purpose.

_There was once these two men who met at a screen test,_

_And for singing this song I better get a bulletproof vest,_

Kazuki snorted.

_They danced around each other in denial,_

_But we all knew that one day they'd be walking down the aisle,_

The two of them blushed.

_And I made a bet with one of them,_

_That if they couldn't make the other fall in love,_

_He'd have to announce,_

_That he was gay!_

_Yay!_

Takuya felt like plugging his ears but instead sat there, staring at Shirota in horror.

_But instead he found himself falling deeply,_

_And had to renounce said bet._

_And now here they are,_

_Our two very own boy love stars._

"I guess that sort of rhymes…" Kazuki muttered under his breath, not being able to look away from Shirota who looked completely involved in the song.

"Is that the end?" But sadly, it was not.

_And now they're going back once more,_

_With Kazuki as the studious boy,_

_And Takuya as the wh—_

Takuya and Kazuki glared at him.

"Chore! Chore!" he changed it quickly, grinning slightly.

"That made no sense whatsoever!" Takuya exclaimed.

Shirota continued to strum his guitar. "Is it supposed to?" he laughed.

Takuya sighed.

_I wonder what will happen next,_

_And I wonder if they ever text,_

Shirota winked lewdly and Takuya hid his face, blushing deeply.

Kazuki stood and quickly began pushing Shirota from the house. "I think we've heard enough of your song, Shirota, but Takuya and I have some things to do, so you need to leave."

"Awww," Shirota pouted but put on his shoes and stepped out the door. "If you ever want to hear the rest of that song, you've got my number. Bye," he finger waved before the door was closed on him and Kazuki groaned, walking back over to the couch and collapsing on it.

There was absolute silence for a minute.

"That's the last time we ever invite Shirota over," Kazuki stated and Takuya nodded in agreement. "Yeah," the two of them looked at each other before laughing, large grins on his face. "That Shirota," Kazuki pulled Takuya to his chest and stared down at him smiling. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look at that movie again.

Takuya snickered. "Me neither." Kazuki placed a kiss quickly on his lips before murmuring, "I'll do it,"

"Eh?" Takuya blinked and sat up. "You mean…?" Kazuki nodded. "That makes me happy!" Takuya threw his arms around his boyfriend, grinning into his shoulder. "I don't think I would've been able to do it had you said yes."

Kazuki looked down at him. "Then why didn't you say that at first? I would've said yes right away."

Takuya smiled. "Because I wanted to make sure that you wanted to do it and not just because you felt like you had to out of obligation to your boyfriend." They stared at each other for another moment and then Kazuki kissed him one more time.

"Thank you," he muttered against the teen's smooth lips.

"No need to thank me," Takuya smiled. "We are two parts of a whole after all."


	2. Chapter 2

_Whoo! So far I've gotten 8 chapters of this written, so it's going well, YAY! Please enjoy, and next chapter (I think) you will find out what's going to be so angsty about this sequel. Please read and review! _

_-_

**Chapter Two**

* * *

-

_A few weeks later_

_-_

Takuya grinned as he and Kazuki walked into the room only to be attacked by a short, dark haired teenager. "Takuya!" Aoyagi Ruito exclaimed, bouncing on the heels of his feet. "I've missed you! Kazuki-san, hi!" he waved, still beaming. "I'm so glad the two of you decided to return for this. I was hoping you would. It wouldn't be the same without the two of you as Notani and Sugimori."

"I thought the same," Notani Yuuma's actor stated, smiling over at Saito as he came to stand next to his young boyfriend.

"Hello, Saito,"

Saito smiled and nodded. "Konma-kun, Kato-san, hope the two of you are well."

"We are," Kazuki answered. "Thank you for asking."

"You know what I heard?" Ruito asked in excitement, almost screaming from not being able to say it yet. "I heard that one of the characters is going to die." There was silence for a moment.

"Eh? Die?" Takuya repeated in confusion. He had heard no such rumor.

Ruito nodded. "Yeah, and supposedly it's one of the larger characters meaning…" he looked between the two of them. "It's probably one of you. I'm not sure who or if it even has any fact, but I'll guess we'll be finding that out today."

Takuya nodded slightly, frowning. He didn't like the thought of either one of the characters dying. He'd grown attached to them, but Ruito was right. If it was at all real in anyway, they would find out today—during the script reading.

Kazuki's left hand traveled between the two of them to briefly squeeze Takuya's before falling back down to his side just as the director walked over.

"Ah, Kato-kun, Konma-kun!" Minato Yuudai exclaimed, stopping as he stood in front of him, beaming. "I'd like for the two of you to meet the new…" he paused for a second. "Antagonist of the next movie; Hoshino Arata."

"Yoroshiku," the man that they hadn't noticed until that moment bowed and the two of them bowed back, greeting likewise. "It is very nice to finally be able to meet the two of you," Hoshino smiled. "I was a big fan of the first movie, and I'm honored to play a part of the sequel along side of you two."

Kazuki smiled and nodded. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine.

Hoshino grinned politely back before turning to Takuya and saying, "You were particularly very good in the movie. You seem very nice and not at all like Notani in real life. It's amazing how you can make the transition between yourself and Notani that well." Takuya blushed at the compliment.

"Uhh, thank you, I'm not exactly as… good with my words as you are but thank you." everyone chuckled slightly at that.

"Well," Minato clapped his hands. "Everyone is here, and there is no more reason to stop us from doing the script reading. Of course it's only the actors, script writers, and me that are here. But, shall we all sit around the big round table?"

"Hai," they all said, and walked towards the table where people were beginning to take their seats. Takuya sat with Kazuki on one side of him and Ruito on the other who sat next to Saito, Hoshino sitting on the other side of Kazuki and so on. They each grabbed a script and looked at it, the words _**And the Cranes Take Off **_in bold black against the white paper. Takuya frowned, it sounded a little… eerie somehow.

"Each actor will read their own part, of course, while I shall be reading everything in italics and parentheses. The script writers are here to mark anything down that needs to be changed. And off we go."

Takuya listened as Minato-sensei read out the setting. He smiled slightly as the story began to play out in his head. "_Sugimori stares down at the unfinished cranes in the box, before kicking it further into his closet and closing the door. He goes over to his bed and lies down."_

"Two months," Kazuki read.

_"Sugimori turns off his light and rolls over in his bed, pulling the blanket up over his head. The scene changes to show another teenager leaning against the alley wall, staring up at the gray winter sky. He doesn't turn at the sound of footsteps nor does he react when another man leans against the wall next to him and presses his lips to the boys neck as he holds out some money. Notani glances down and takes it, slipping it into his pocket."_

Takuya raised an eyebrow at that. It seemed Notani had not quit his ways and had instead gotten worse over the time that had passed since the end of the first movie. "Where to?" Takuya read.

"My place is just down the street, it's suitable enough as long as you work for your pay." A man across the table read from the script, nodding slightly to Takuya who gave a small smile in understanding back.

_"Notani gives a small laugh and smirk."_

"I always work for my pay," Takuya glanced over to his boyfriend to see him wearing a small frown and nudged his foot beneath the table. Kazuki looked over and smiled a bit, nodding.

_"The man leads the boy to his house and the last we see is the door to the man's apartment closing before the scene moves back to Sugimori's closet, the cranes flying up into the air as the shot darkens to black to spell out the title."_

It continued like this for awhile, and Takuya found that this movie had a bit more of everything; drama, romance, sex (he blushed at that), betrayal on Notani's part, tragedy, and comic relief, thankfully. Because if any movie needed it, this one did badly.

And—a bit too soon—it came time to find out whether or not the rumor about a character dying was true. So far, one person already _had _died but it was a minor character—Notani's mother—and Ruito said that the rumor had been about a major character and he had a feeling—that if it was true—it would be Notani would be dying.

He didn't like the thought of having to act dead, but only because the character of Notani was one that he really enjoyed acting as. He had already had to fight off tears during the dramatic scene between Notani and his mother; he hated to think of the final scene between Notani and Sugimori—the scene he and Kazuki had to act out—that would no doubt be even more saddening.

The whole script had been leading up to it, and he should've known that the end of the first movie foretold a tragic end—whether it be death or something else—for the two teenagers. But Takuya still didn't like the thought of it.

_"As Notani quickly walked past the entrance to the alley, a hand pulled him into the alley and backed him against the wall, as if shielding him."_

"Imamura-kun," Takuya gasped. "You scared me. Did you need something? And what are we doing in this alley?" personally, Takuya thought that line was a bit cliché and that his character Notani was not that stupid, but then again, he figured that maybe there were only so many ways to word it.

"I just wanted to see you, Notani." Hoshino breathed out, as if he were out of his mind, and Takuya had to applaud his ability to act crazy.

_"Imamura leaned down and roughly kissed Notani, hands tugging at his shirt. Notani made a small sound of displeasure and pushed him away, wiping at his mouth."_

"What's with you? You're acting strange!" Takuya exclaimed in confusion. "I thought you were going to talk to Nozaki?"

"I don't want to waste my time with that person. He's annoying." Hoshino made a sound of annoyance.

"Annoying?" Takuya cast him a glare as if they were now shooting the scene. "That's my best friend you're talking about!"

"Don't you mean was?" Hoshino made an honestly confused face. "He basically disowned you as his friend because you betrayed him." The man gave a chuckle. "I know that I'm easily liked but Nozaki _wasn't _my type. You're more my type, I prefer easy."

Kazuki twitched and Takuya nudged his leg again without looking up from his script, wanting to find out what the ending was going to be.

"Nozaki—even if he's not my friend—I'm still his friend. And I don't like people insulting my friends like that! So apologize."

"Fine, fine. I'm _sorry, _Notani, that you are such a naïve, little slu—"

"Don't you dare call me that!" yelled Takuya. "I'm not a slut."

"Hm, you're right, you aren't a slut. You're a whore aren't you? You take pay for your body, which even isn't that great, really. I've had better."

Kazuki's hands fisted around his script and Takuya kicked his foot this time. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Takuya read. "Have you been drinking or something? You're usually very nice."

Hoshino rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, turning the page for his next line. "Nice is something that people do around other people, Notani. I thought you were smart.

_"Once again, Imamura roughly kisses Notani, holding him forcefully to his chest. Notani turns his head away and pushes him back again."_

"What the hell?" Takuya spat. "You call me a whore and you try to kiss me? What's with the mood swings?"

"I want you to myself," Hoshino said simply. "And now that _Sugimori_," the man spat out the name. "Is out of the way, it is indeed possible."

"Out of the way?" Takuya repeated quietly. "You… you did that? You planned him coming to… why would you do something like that? I _love _Shou!"

_"As Notani screamed that a look of shock came over his face and he stared down at the ground. There was silence for a few minutes."_

"Really?" Hoshino asked tightly. "Does Sugimori know that?"

"He does now…" Kazuki read quietly.

_"During this, Sugimori had entered the alley when he thought he heard Notani's voice to see both Notani and Imamura arguing."_

"Shou-kun!" Takuya exclaimed as if he were fighting from running and jumping into the man's arms. "How long have you been there?"

"A few minutes," Kazuki continued just as quietly, a small tinge of confusion in his voice. "What's going on, Yu—Notani?"

_"Notani glanced over his shoulder to where Imamura had been slyly backing away to some abandoned, glass bottles that were littered in the alley."_

Takuya took in a deep breath as he readied for his next lines, already being able to see what was going to be happening in a few minutes. "U-uh, Shou, do you think we can talk?" he asked nervously.

"… hai…"

"I'm sorry," Hoshino cut in, "But that's going to be a bit impossible. I didn't want to do this, but—"

_"Imamura broke one of the glass bottles against the alley wall and Notani quickly backed away to Sugimori's side."_

"—It seems that I'm not going to have any choice in the matter." Hoshino gave a characterized smirk. "I want Notani, and I thought breaking the two of you up would work, but I guess I was mistaken and there is only one way for the two of you to not be together. You love birds are sickening."

"What do you want with me?!" Takuya screamed. "Why me? What is so special about me?"

"Not _only _are you easy, Notani, but there is something… entrancing about you and I want to find out what it is that makes all the guys get on their knees when you walk past them. Even I've had the urge to do the same thing, but there's a problem. You don't actually _want _any one of them despite being easy. You just want Sugimori," he pointed out. "You just want a boring teenager who is trapped in his books and traditional family when you can have so much better. You can have adventure and excitement. You can be pampered until you burst."

"I don't want to be 'pampered until I burst' Imamura." Takuya said in disgust. "I just want someone who actually cares about me and that is Shou, not someone who calls me a whore even if I am one. Shou doesn't think I am."

"Of course you aren't, Yuuma," Kazuki broke in. "And anyone who says anything otherwise needs to have their brain checked." He sent Hoshino a small glare.

Takuya cast him a smile. "Thanks Shou…"

"And here we go! The gross display of _love _that all the couples are doing this year." Hoshino stated sarcastically. "I'm sorry to break this up, but Sugimori and I have some business to discuss, so—if you don't mind Notani—do you think you can move? I don't want your pretty, little body getting hurt. That'd be such a shame." He tsked.

_"At almost that exact moment, Imamura ran towards them and Sugimori pushed Notani away, causing the teenager to fall to the ground and watch as Sugimori narrowly ducked Imamura's swipe at him with the broken bottle."_

"Shou…" Takuya whispered in worry. "Imamura! I'll give you whatever you want if you just stop! Anything!"

_"The exclamation made Sugimori pause and stare at Notani, giving Imamura a chance to stand as he had fallen while they were fighting and pick up the sharp glass from the floor. Notani looked on in horror and slowly stood before running towards Sugimori and pushing him away just as Imamura went to stab him. Instead, the glass impaled Notani's whose face quickly turned pale as he looked down to see blood beginning to soak his clothes."_

Takuya fought off another bought of tears. He knew that this was going to happen.

"Y—Yuuma?"

"Shou… I…"

"Yuuma? Yuuma?"

_"Sugimori knelt on the ground as Imamura looked on before dropping the broken bottle and running. Sugimori paid him no attention as he held Notani to his chest."_

"I'm sorry… f-for everything. For n-not being a… b-better boy… friend."

Kazuki closed his eyes for a second before continuing. "D-don't say that. You'll have plenty of more chances…"

"I don't think…"

_"There was silence for another minute."_

"Yu…Yuuma? You shouldn't be sleeping at a time like this… Yuuma? Why aren't you answering? Yuuma? Answer me, please! Yuuma!"

As they ended the scene, Kazuki let his script drop onto the table and stared up at the ceiling, tired and exhausted."

"Kazuki?" he asked quietly as the others took a break. "It's not actually me, you know." Takuya pointed out softly, discreetly placing his hand on his boyfriend's knee.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know." He looked over at him. "That doesn't really comfort me though. Just the image of… that… I don't like it."

Takuya glanced around to make sure that no one was within hearing distance and said, "After we finish the reading, we're going to go home and take a nice," he trailed his fingers softly up the older man's leg. "Long bath together. And we're going to forget about today until the day of shooting the scene comes. Okay?" he gave him a small smile and Kazuki couldn't help but smile back and place his hand atop his boyfriend's.

"That sounds nice," he fought from leaning over and kissing the teenager. "And after we're going to go to bed and… do a few more activities, of course." Kazuki grinned.

"Sounds fun," Takuya laughed, leaning in slightly only to have a script placed in front of his face and someone walk in between them.

"Sorry, just getting a new script," Ruito stated, smiling down at them. "This one is missing a page." As he turned around he smacked them both across the head with the new script and whispered, "Be careful baka's."

"Ruito," Takuya shook his head. "He's always looking after us." He laughed and turned back around in his seat, his and Kazuki's hands still intertwined together.


	3. Chapter 3

_I believe chapter 4 is when you'll be figuring out what the plot of this story is. Beware!~_

_-_

**Chapter Three**

* * *

-

"Excited for the first scene, Konma-kun?" the make-up artist—who calls herself Tsuki—asked, a small smile on her face as she made him over.

"Yeah, sad that it's such a dramatic one though, but at least it's not one of the tragically sad scenes. It's going to be weird seeing Ruito yell at me though." He laughed lightly and the smile on Tsuki's face widened slightly.

"There is that. Is the rumor true that at least one of the characters are going to die in this movie?" she questioned and Takuya glanced up at her. "Even we hear these rumors but we don't get the facts as we're just here for make-up. It'll be sad if one of them do. I was the make-up artist for some of the minor characters for the first movie, got promoted as I'm sure you can see." She laughed and lightly traced some eyeliner over his eye lids.

"I have been sworn to secrecy," Takuya said finally and Tsuki pouted, applying the last of his make up for the scene. Takuya stood and let her brush off any powder that might have fallen onto his costume and sent him away, out of the make-up room.

"First day for us to be shooting scenes!" an excited voice said next to him. "Even if it is going to be sad to yell at you, Takuya, it's going to be fun too!" Ruito grinned as they made their way to the correct set.

Takuya stared at him in amusement. "I'm glad you're going to have fun telling me that I'm dead to you."

Ruito snickered. "Yup! Sure am!" Takuya smacked his arm playfully, not being able to help a small laugh of his own as they walked on set and was rushed to their places.

"You two have memorized the scene, right?" the two of them nodded and Minato beamed. "Good! And here we go!" Minato Yuudai walked over to his chair and sat down, calling for silence as the two of them waited just behind the wall that blocked the entrance to the school.

When the director called "Action", Ruito quickly walked from his spot and jogged down the stairs, wiping at his face as if he were crying.

"Nozaki!" Takuya exclaimed, running after him. A few of the extras looked their way, some stopping as if to find out what was happening. "Nozaki! Chotta matte!"

Ruito spun around, glaring fiercely at him. "'Chotta matte! Chotta matte'!" he mocked, throwing his arms up. "Why should I?! Answer me that, Notani Yuuma. Why in hell's name should I stop for someone like _you_?"

Takuya halted at the foot of the steps. "I—I…"

"You're always telling me what to do! Where to go, who to see, what to eat, what to listen to, what to fucking watch." Ruito shook his head. "I'm getting sick of it Notani! I'm your friend, but I can only take so much abuse! And that was the last straw!"

"I didn't mean to, Nozaki—"

"You never mean to, I know that, but it doesn't change anything, especially since you _never _mean to and yet you do. You'd think you'd learn." Ruito stared at him and then sighed, taking a step closer. "You knew I liked Imamura and yet you took that away from me. The one thing that I wanted, you stole. Friends don't _do _that. And what about Sugimori? I thought you really liked him?" Takuya stared down at his shoes. "I'm not going to tell him, but he's bound to find out, and you might want to tell him before he finds out from a different source. But—Notani—I don't feel like speaking to you again."

Takuya's head shot up. "Nozaki, don't be like this, I'm your frien—"

Ruito looked away. "_Were _my friend, Notani. _Were _my friend, because—as of now—you're dead to me." Ruito spun on his heal and heard a loud "Damn it!" coming from Takuya, but continued on as the script said.

Takuya fisted his hands and clenched his eyes shut, only opening them and relaxing when he heard the word "cut".

"That was very good everyone! A few more times than!"

Ruito walked back over to him and the two of them climbed the steps to their starting places. "That wasn't so hard, I guess."

Takuya sighed. "Sadly, that seems to be one of the easier scenes…"

* * *

"How was your day?" Takuya asked as he collapsed onto his boyfriend who was lounging on the couch, a few papers in front of him.

Kazuki smiled and held him, saying, "Exhaustingly easy," he didn't start filming until the next day, and even then, he didn't have any scenes with Takuya, which saddened him a bit, but he knew that not all of his scenes could have Takuya in them as well.

"That's like an oxymoron, baka." Takuya muttered into the man's chest, eyes beginning to fall shut.

"You're tired," Kazuki stated, looking down at him. Takuya shook his head slightly, letting out a small yawn. "No I'm not…" he murmured, trying to keep his eyes open. "See? I'm still perfectly awake. And besides, we have something to do, remember? That'll wake me up." He nodded. "It definitely will."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Nope, you're too tired. You're going to bed. You have another long day ahead of you. We both do."

Takuya whimpered. "But we _both _do." He whined.

The singer bent down and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "And that is why I will be going to bed as well. Now up," he told him, lightly smacking the teenager's ass. Takuya pouted and shook his head. "Fine," Kazuki sighed, carefully pushing Takuya off of him so that he could stand. Takuya frowned before he was lifted into the air and placed over Kazuki's shoulder.

"Ah!" he yelped. "Kazuki! Let me down! I don't like staring at the floor from here…" he told him nervously.

"You don't think I'm going to _drop _you, do you? I'm more careful then that." He reminded Takuya as they entered the bedroom and he dropped Takuya onto the bed. "Strip,"

Takuya smirked, his weariness showing slightly on his face. "Ah, but Kazuki, I thought you said we were just going to sleep tonight." Kazuki gave him a look and Takuya pouted. "Can't we at least sleep in the nude or something? I mean, if we can't have sex, at least let me _really _sleep with you." he gave a charming smile and Kazuki knew he had lost.

"Fine," he tried to frown, but couldn't help the small smile that forced its way onto his face. Kazuki jumped into the bed with him and tugged at Takuya's shirt.

The teenager groaned. "Kazuki, no fair." He pouted. "That's just going to make me want you even more so." The man smirked and slipped it over his head, throwing it the ground before unbuckling his belt, pulling his jeans and boxers from his boyfriend's body and letting them fall to the floor with the shirt.

Kazuki had to admit that seeing his boyfriend laying naked on their bed was incredibly hard to resist. When Takuya had successfully undressed Kazuki without jumping him and was pulled against him so that his back was facing Kazuki's chest, they turned out the lights and pulled up the covers.

After a moment Takuya said, "Kazuki… it's extremely difficult for me to fall asleep when I can feel _you _against me… just thought I'd get that out."

"Okay, but it was your idea, Takuya." Kazuki smiled against his boyfriend's bare shoulder, kissing it lightly.

Takuya groaned. "And that isn't helping either." He cast him a small glare over his shoulder.

He thought for a second. "Here, we'll switch positions." Kazuki rolled over onto his other side and Takuya eyed him before smiling and wrapping his arms around the older man and forcing him onto his back, snuggling into his side. He tossed a leg over his waist. "That's better," Takuya smiled, eyes closing with a small yawn. "I'm so tired…"

"Then sleep,"

"Yeah, maybe I will…"

* * *

Hoshino Arata blew on his hot drink, watching as a few people ran around the set, setting up last minute things or reapplying make-up to the extras. He frowned at the headache that was worsening by the minute. Stupid neighbors. Why were they always so loud?

He saw someone walk past him and called out, "Konma-kun!"

The teenager turned at the sound of his name and smiled slightly as he walked over. "Hoshino, ne? You called?"

"Just thought I'd ask how you are," he explained, taking a sip of his tea, as he stared at the shorter man in front of him, brown hair slightly ruffled showing that he hadn't been "made pretty" yet. Though Hoshino thought he was pretty enough how he was.

Takuya ran a hand through one of the new blue streaks in his hair and told him, "I'm fine, I went to bed as soon as I got home. I was exhausted, so Kazuki said anyways. I can't really remember I was so tired." He gave a sheepish laugh.

"Kazuki?" he asked, a little shocked.

Takuya blushed. "Yeah, we're roommates." He averted his eyes and Hoshino automatically knew that he was lying. The man frowned, gripping his cup tightly.

"Ah, is that so? I heard something like that," he told him, forcing a smile. "So the two of you are close then?" he questioned.

"Hai," the brunette nodded. "We've been friends since we began filming the first film. He's very nice, he's a great friend. Late night?" he asked, gesturing toward the cup.

Hoshino nodded. "Yes, but this is tea, I despise coffee," he chuckled, taking another drink of the tea. "And it is with five sugars."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "That's a lot of sugar."

"I love sugar." Hoshino smiled, gulping down the rest of his tea and throwing the cup out. "Ready for our scenes today, Konma-kun?"

"Hai, hopefully it isn't as tiring as yesterday. Kazuki had to bring me to bed." Hoshino watched his face carefully and didn't see a trace of a blush. It must've not been anything out of the ordinary for them and he had a feeling as to why.

"Ah, that's nice of him."

Takuya laughed. "Not really, ah, there he is now." He waved over to the man who smiled and waved back, casting Hoshino a small nod. "I'll talk to you later, Hoshino-kun. Kazuki!" Hoshino watched as Takuya ran over to him, stopping just in front of the older man and beaming up at him, blushing when Kazuki said something to him.

An overwhelming surge of jealousy boiled inside of him and he turned away, glaring out the open entrance as golf carts drove in and out of the set and other sets. After a moment, he smirked. He knew that in the end, Takuya would be his. After all, no one was ever able to resist his charms.

* * *

"—and I would _totally _move in with him, but my parent's would freak out like majorly! I'm only sixteen after all. But I love him, right? So, I promised I would move in with him after I'm done with 2nd year and I'm seventeen. He said he could wait until then, and isn't it so nice of him? He's going to wait for me." Ruito giggled and sighed dreamily. "…It's going to be so nice having sex in our own bed."

Takuya choked and coughed and Ruito looked over at him in worry. "Are you okay?" Takuya nodded and took a drink of his water.

"Fine, just swallowed wrong." He smiled across the table as his friend continued to ramble on about his own lover while he looked around the room for Kazuki. Normally they would have been sitting outside, but since it was late fall, it was getting cold out, and they'd rather be in the heated area than the winter chill.

"Hey," someone breathed against his neck and Takuya looked around only to be kissed quickly. A light pink blush rose to his cheeks. "Kazuki, what if someone saw?"

"No one did," he assured. "I made certain of that. And it's difficult not being able to kiss you, Takuya. I've not seen you since this morning." He brushed a blue strand of hair away from the teen's face, wanting to kiss the boy a second time.

Takuya leaned into the touch, smiling happily. "I've missed you as well, of course. Want some?" he asked, pushing his bento towards his boyfriend.

Kazuki shook his head. "I'm fine," he leaned forward. "Though I think I'll be hungry when we get home." Takuya blushed, not being able to fight off the grin on his face as he glanced over at him.

"I think I might be able to work something out." He stated suggestively, leaning forward, lips hovering precariously close to Kazuki's… and then a napkin hit his head and Takuya sat up, glaring over at his friend across the table.

"You guys are being extremely careless these days." He responded, glancing between the two of them.

Takuya giggled. "It happens the more you are together. We live together, so we don't ever have to hide anything from anyone, even my family has met him and approve of Kazuki for the most part. Oh, that brings back memories." He stated, thinking about the time he and Kazuki stayed at his parents' house for a week a few months before.

"Yes, it certainly does," Kazuki smiled wryly, his own bought of memories coming back to him.

"Kato-san," a man called over to them. "Time for your scene!" Kazuki looked over at Takuya and sighed. "It seems as if we must be parted even longer my love," he stated, placing a kiss on Takuya's hand.

Takuya gave a small sigh and the shake of a head. "I'll see you tonight, Kazuki, go." Kazuki laughed and smiled before standing and walking away, casting him a small wave.

"What was that about?" Ruito asked curiously, staring after the singer.

"Shirota," he answered simply.

"Ah," Ruito responded, as if that explained everything, and—in some ways—it did.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so I was wrong. This __**isn't **__the chapter where you find out whats going on, it's the NEXT one. –scratches head- I could've SWORN it was this one… saa… -shrugs- Enjoy! And who else HATES the new remodeling of fanfiction? –annoyed with it-_

_- _

**Chapter Four**

* * *

-

Kazuki was turned slightly around in the desk as Takuya whispered quietly to him, a small smirk on the brunette's face as the others around them talked and chatted. "But your parents aren't going to be home," Takuya trailed a finger down Kazuki's arm. "My mom actually has a day off for once, so we can't go to my house."

The man in front of him sighed. "I have a project due tomorrow, Notani. No," Takuya pouted and whimpered and Kazuki frowned. "No," he said a bit more sternly.

"But you're smart," Takuya whined. "You'll get it done, but we've not _been _together," Kazuki let a blush rise to his face. "In ages."

"It's been a week." Kazuki replied dryly, casting him a glance.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, like I said, _ages_." He groaned when Kazuki shook his head again and let his head fall onto his desk. "I hate you,"

"I know,"

"Cut! That was good, we should probably do that a few more times."

"You're too good at playing a sex-a-holic, Takuya." Ruito grinned and Takuya blushed and glared over at him as one of the make-up people ran over to fix their make-up before the next take.

"Don't make me hurt you later, Ruito." Takuya threatened lightly, knowing he wouldn't actually do anything.

"Empty," Ruito sung, smiling over at Saito who mouthed something to him. Ruito nodded and mouthed "Hai" back.

Kazuki glanced between the two and laughed. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Good," the sixteen year old smirked. "Because you don't want to know."

"I'm sure,"

"Okay, places people! Scene 2, take 4. Action,"

The whispers began again and Takuya put his mouth to Kazuki's ear, whispering something that the microphones couldn't catch. Kazuki's lips twitched up slightly before returning to an emotionless mask as he shook his head.

"But your parents aren't going to be home, Shou-kun," he trailed a hand down Kazuki's arm, staring up at him beneath his eyelashes. It was difficult for Kazuki to not groan and give in but he had had enough practice with this already. "My mom actually has a day off for once, so we can't go to my house."

Kazuki sighed and gave a quick glance around as if to make sure nobody was listening. "I've got a project due tomorrow, Notani-kun. No," Takuya pouted and gave a whimper. "No," he told him more sternly.

"But you're smart," Takuya whined. "You'll get it finished in no time, but the two of us haven't actually _been _together in ages." Kazuki let another blush rise to his cheeks.

Dryly, he said, "It's been a week."

"Like I said," he nodded. "It's been _ages._" He groaned when Kazuki shook his head and let his own head fall onto the desk. "I hate you," he muttered.

"I know,"

"And cut, that was very good. Now we will shoot the rest of the scene after a break. Get water, use the bathroom, do whatever it is you usually do. Go!" he shooed them and the actors and staff quickly left the set.

-

"So, my place, or yours later?" Takuya grinned as the two of them stepped out of the set, taking relief in the cool, November air after being in the heated classroom set.

Kazuki laughed. "I thought they were the same place, Takuya." He stated, his arm brushing against Takuya's as they stood next to the wall—not against it because they couldn't dirty their outfits, but _next _to it.

Takuya smiled. "I forgot about that, so both of our places then?" he responded, staring up into Kazuki's face.

"Sounds fun," he tugged at the arm of Takuya's costume. "Or we could—"

"I see what you mean by the two of them being completely careless, Ruito." Saito stated in amusement and Takuya and Kazuki turned to look at the two of them standing in the entrance to the set.

"We're not being careless, there's no one out here," Takuya pointed out, looking around them to affirm the statement.

Ruito raised his eyebrows. "No one? What are we then?" he pointed between him and Saito.

"You're you," Takuya replied as if it were obvious.

Saito chuckled. "But we could've been anyone, Konma-kun." Kazuki sighed. They were right, the two of them really _were _being a bit careless.

Takuya bowed his head slightly. "Fine, you two are right. I won't try to jump Kazuki any more in a public place, but it's so _difficult_. I mean, _look _at him!" Takuya smiled and stared at Kazuki, causing the singer to blush a bit.

Both Saito and Ruito tilted their heads. "I don't see it," Ruito stated, shrugging.

The older man shook his head. "Nor do I,"

"Fine," Takuya pouted and then hugged Kazuki. "More for me," the teenager grinned up at his boyfriend who quickly hugged him back before pushing the brunnette away.

"We don't want him," Ruito stated, dragging Saito back in set as the director called everyone to places.

"Good," the teenager sated, snuggling into Kazuki's chest, not minding the concequences. "Because no one can have _my _Kazuki."

He chuckled. "You're so possesive, Takuya."

Takuya nodded. "But you love me anyways."

"I do?" he questioned as if he didn't see how Takuya had come to that conclusion.

"Of course you do," Takuya told him matter-of-factly. "I mean, how can you not?" he grinned and Kazuki patted his head lightly. "Too true there, it's impossible." Kazuki leaned down and softly pecked his lips before stepping away and leading Takuya back onto set.

And not but a few yards away stood a woman, smiling as if she had won a great battle, holding a video camera.

* * *

The scene began with Takuya's head burried in his arms on his desk, Kazuki sitting in front of him, sighing slightly, and Ruito just staring into space with Saito at the front of the room, closely watching his "students", eyes darting over to Takuya every few seconds.

There was a knock on the "classroom" door and Saito cast everyone a glance before walking over and ushering the person in. "Minna," his voice silenced the students' whispering and they all looked over at him, Takuya merely picking up his head a little before seeing that it was nothing of interest, and laid his head back down onto the desk. "We have a new student, his name is Imamura Kohaku, be kind." He turned to Hoshino. "There is an empty seat next to Nozaki-kun," Ruito raised his hand and waved it slightly, looking a little bored. "Help yourself."

"Hai," Hoshino bowed a little and walked over to the desk on the other side of Ruito, sitting down and placing his bag ontop of the desk. "Imamura Kohaku, yoroshiku."

"Nozaki," Ruito stated, staring down at his papers on his desk.

Hoshino raised an eyebrow. "No given name?"

Ruito hardly glanced at him. "You can find that out by yourself," he cast him a small smirk before glaring over at Takuya who had just kicked him. "What?" he whispered. Takuya gave a desperate look and Ruito shook his head. "No, you should do it yourself."

"But Shou won't help me." He clasped his hands in a begging style. "Please?"

"No," he barked and Takuya pouted, glaring lightly at him. "I hate you," he tugged at a blue strand of hair and turned forward again.

Ruito rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. I hate you too."

"Friends?" Hoshino questioned, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Ruito gave him a small look, as if he had forgotten that he was here. "Uh, yeah."

"What's his name?" he continued on in interest, not looking away from the boy that was now poking the other teenager in front of him, getting annoyed looks in return.

Ruito gave Hoshino an odd look before saying. "Notani Yuuma but…" he smacked his forehead and said, "I wouldn't do whatever it is you're thinking. Not only does he have a boyfriend," he gestured to the serious looking teen in front of him and Hoshino's nose scrunched up slightly as if he had smelt something bad. "But Notani likes to… _play _with people." Hoshino looked at him curiously. "I've been Notani's friend since we were little and he tried to _play _with me twice, succeeding the first time. He's not someone you want being interested in you. He gets what he wants and you'll probably end up regretting it when you lose whatever friends you have here."

"Then what about him?" he asked, nodding towards Kazuki.

Ruito didn't even look away. "He's a special case and he didn't have any friends to start with, so it's not like it makes much of a diffe—"

"Nozaki-kun," Ruito's head snapped up and he gave a sheepish look. "Since you and Imamura-kun seem to be getting along so well, you can both stay after school today, with me." Saito gave a charming smile.

Ruito paled. "H-hai, sensei."

"And cut! That was perfect, I don't think we need to do any more shots of this scene. We have what we need from these takes you guys have done. That's it for today, you may all _get out of here_." And once again, everyone quickly left the set to go change out of their costumes.

"I'm hungry," Takuya stated as he walked with Kazuki to the dressing areas. "So, let's go home, and get something to eat." He suggested with a lewd wink.

Kazuki cleared his throat. "…you know," he began after a pause. "I am a bit hungry also." He smiled, arm coming up to wrap around Takuya's shoulder and tug him towards his chest as they entered an empty room.

Takuya tugged at the costume's tie and leaned up, lips hovering precariously close to Kazuki's. "Yes, I'm sure you are. I'll feed you something if you want." He rolled his hips forward and Kazuki let out a sharp hiss.

"And what would that be?" he asked breathily, arms coming around to lock behind Takuya's back.

The teenager leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kazuki's softly, eyes still open and staring into his boyfriend's. "Anything," he muttered, face hardly an inch away from Kazuki's. "An appitizer, a main course, a dessert…" he paused and then smirked slightly, whispering, "And maybe even a midnight snack."

Kazuki licked his lips. "I like midnight snacks."

"I know you do." He leaned forward, pausing just before their lips met and blew, tongue flicking out to wet Kazuki's lips. Kazuki captured the tongue between his teeth and nibbled slightly, hand working it's way beneath Takuya's shirt.

Takuya pulled back, turning his head away, gasping slightly when he felt the warm lips suck at the skin just below his jaw. "Mustn't leave a bruise there, Kazuki." He sung, pushing the older man back and walking over to the door, placing his hands on the knob but not opening it.

Kazuki groaned and glared over at him, causing him to giggle impishly. "What?" Takuya asked innocently. "We have scenes to film, plus these are our costumes; they need them back." He opened the door and stepped out, peaking his head back inside after a second, smiled, and said, "If you want any of that promised… _food_, you must follow me." He made a 'come hither' signal and Kazuki obediantly followed Takuya out the door, eyes darting down to his backside every few seconds.

* * *

"How was your guys' night?" Ruito asked knowingly as he came up to the two of them the next morning, eyeing the glowing cheeks and ruffled hair. "Or should I say morning as well?"

"As well," Takuya blushed lightly. "And you and Saito? I thought the two of you were… had arrangements as well?" Kazuki chuckled.

"Oh, we did," Ruito nodded, grinning. "And everything happened very well. No inturruptions, thankfully, though I wouldn't have minded any." He winked, sending Takuya turning a dark red and Kazuki coughing on his drink. "I'm just joking, gosh, you prudes.

Takuya threw a napkin at him.

"Ruito, are you going on about your tendencies?" Ruito blushed as Saito sat down next to him, smirking slightly. "It's fine if you are, but make sure that they know it's all you, please."

"Baka!" Ruito exclaimed, smacking his arm and turning away to hide his red face. "I do not have… tendencies…"

Mouthing the word "liar" to Kazuki and Takuya, Saito stole a piece of paper from Ruito's back pocket and looked at it. After a second, he grabbeded the pencil in the middle of the table and wrote something down, smirking as he dangled it in front of Ruito's face. Blushing even redder and gaping as he read it, Ruito quickly grabbed it and crumbled it up as he placed it into his front pocket.

"I can still get that, you know. I've no qualms against reaching into your pockets." Saito pointed out, a little amused at his boyfriend.

Ruito just huffed and crossed his arms, determined to ignore him.

Kazuki and Takuya glanced at each other, sure they didn't want to know what that was about. "I think we're going to… go somewhere else." Takuya stated as he slowly stood, grabbing the arm of Kazuki's jacket and pulling him away from where Saito and Ruito were now… heatedly discussing something or other.

"What do you think that was about?" Takuya asked against his better judgment.

Kazuki looked down at him. "I'm sure neither of us actually want to know, and it's safer not to ask." Takuya nodded, knowing that his boyfriend was definitely right on this one.

-

Hoshino glanced over to where Konma Takuya was glancing over his script before his next scene and his lips twitched up before he walked over there, leaning on the wall. "Hey," he breathed out, voice slightly hoarse as he ruffled his short hair.

Takuya glanced up and smiled politely, flipping the page in his script. "Hi,"

"Minato-sensei told me that since our first scene together is tomorrow, that I should get to know you a bit." He answered, which was the truth, but that had only given him an excuse to come over and talk to the brunette.

"Oh, sit down, please." Takuya stated, gesturing to the chair on the other side of him. Hoshino smiled and sat down.

"Thanks," he crossed his legs and gestured to the script now abandoned in Takuya's lap. "Getting ready for your next scene?"

Takuya looked down and nodded. "Yeah, making sure I know everything at least well enough to adlib my own lines in case I need to." He laughed. "And you?"

"Scene with Aoyagi-kun today and then after tomorrow I'm done for three days as it'll be scenes with all of you guys. Particularly of you and Kato-san," he watched as a blush rose to Takuya's cheeks and he gave a small smile when Takuya looked over at him.

"Yeah, they're fairly mild for the next few days though." Takuya gave a small laugh. "But I'm used to doing those types of scenes with him anyways."

Hoshino raised an eyebrow. "From last year," Takuya stated hurriedly. "From last year when we were filming the first movie." Hoshino nodded, knowing exactly what Takuya had meant.

"Konma, go get ready,"

"Hai!" Takuya stood and picked up his script, smiling at Hoshino. "I'll talk to you later, ja." Hoshino watched as the brunette walked away, giving a small wave to Aoyagi as they passed each other.

Glancing down at the other, left-over script on the table, he picked it up and flipped to his and Takuya's upcoming scene. He smiled. He looked forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the longish wait, I'm having a difficult time concentrating on fanfiction and I won't be able to write extensively like I used to for a bit because I was in the hospital yesterday (I'm fine, nothing life threatening thankfully) and they had to take blood from my wrist since they couldn't get a vein anywhere else (=.=) and now my wrist is bruised and it hurts to write a lot._

_Please review, it might make me feel better! ;P_

_-_

**Chapter Five**

* * *

-

"Up, Takuya. I know you're awake, so stop pretending that you aren't." Kazuki sighed, giving up on his prodding as he stared down at the brunette feigning sleep in their bed. Takuya's lips twitched and Kazuki shook his head, turning around and walking to the door. "Fine, I guess I won't take a bath with you this morning."

"No! I'm up!" Takuya exclaimed, throwing the covers from his body and running over to Kazuki, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. "See? Wide awake, now let's go take that bath!"

Kazuki let out a chuckle. "Well, that got you up and about very quickly, Takuya." He leaned down and pecked Takuya's lips. "Good morning,"

Takuya melted into the kiss. "Depends on whether or not that I get that bath." He fluttered his eyes and Kazuki placed his hand on the teenager's head, turning him towards door and pushing him slightly.

"And that depends on if you get your cute, little ass to the bathroom any time soon." He smacked said ass and Takuya yelped, shooting him a glare before marching from the bedroom. "I'm in the bathroom, now come have sex with me, Kazuki!"

Kazuki smiled fondly and followed him. "Yes dear, whatever you say dear."

"Damn right whatever I say dear!" Takuya joked as Kazuki entered the bathroom only to pause in the doorway to see an already naked Takuya sitting on the edge of the bath, filling it with hot water. "Eh? Like what you see?"

"_Very _much so," Kazuki answered, not bothering to close the door as he stripped off his clothes, more than aware of the eyes watching as the clothing fell to the floor, leaving him just as naked as Takuya.

Takuya's eyes flittered over his body, mouth slightly opened. "How much so?" he asked, uncrossing his legs and standing. Takuya walked over to the older man and let his fingers dance across Kazuki's stomach.

"I can show you if you like," he murmured, his own hands coming up to grip Takuya's hips.

"Maybe I do like," he grinned, raising his arms and placing them over Kazuki's shoulders. "Maybe I do, _very _much so." Takuya snickered as Kazuki groaned lightly when he moved his hips forward before walking slowly backwards; halting when he felt the back of his legs hit the cool tub.

"Now _in_," Takuya demanded, pointing at the bath after turning off the water. He watched as Kazuki shot him a glance and slipped into it slowly, hissing slightly at the heat and then held out a hand for Takuya.

The teenager took the offered hand and carefully stepped in, sliding down between Kazuki's legs and snuggling back against his chest when Kazuki linked his arms around Takuya's waist.

"I like baths," Takuya smiled innocently, splashing his hand as he tilted his head back, staring up into Kazuki's face who trailed a hand down his stomach, stopping just the base of his boyfriend's cock.

"Likewise," Kazuki replied, laying a kiss on Takuya's head.

"I also love this," he sighed, smiling. "It feels nice, taking a bath with my boyfriend, in our tub, located in our bathroom, which is in our apartment. I just love the word _our _so much."

"I love that word too," Kazuki rubbed a circle on Takuya's inner thigh whom moaned lightly and spread his legs a bit further, arching into the hand. Takuya turned his head and let his lips be captured in a slow kiss, hand coming up to thread in Kazuki's hair, pushing his lips harder onto his own.

Takuya parted them and Kazuki's tongue darted past, massaging the top of Takuya's mouth and playfully fought with the teenager's tongue. Kazuki's hand moved and his fingers circled Takuya's entrance, dipping inside of the tight hole.

Gasping into Kazuki's mouth, he writhed lightly against his touch, hips automatically working down on the fingers entering and exiting him, wanting to be filled more. "K—Kazuki," he moaned out, burying his head in Kazuki's neck.

The man smiled slightly and helped Takuya raise and back up, ass lining up with Kazuki's hardened member. With a bite of the lip, Takuya impaled himself onto his lover.

* * *

"Ready for our scene?" Hoshino asked when he came across Takuya walking towards the set. Takuya looked over at him and Hoshino placed his hands in his pockets, giving a charming smile.

"Yep, it's pretty mild compared to the scenes I have with Kazuki and Saito, I'm fine. But then again, I've known both of them for almost two years so…" he smiled. "It's a bit different, I guess."

"Yeah," Hoshino nodded. "But I hope you'll feel comfortable enough with me as well, in the end." There was a suggestive tilt to his voice and Takuya blushed, averting his eyes, wondering if maybe he had imagined it.

"Maybe," his smile became a bit forced. "We'll see," Takuya told him, walking past him and onto set. Hoshino glanced over his shoulder, smiling at the tight jeans that Takuya had to wear as a part of his costume.

He grinned and quickly followed him. Phase one to begin.

"Okay, places people and Hoshino-kun, make sure that you don't slam Takuya too hard, okay? We don't need him being sore." Everyone laughed and Takuya blushed darkly, slyly grabbing his hip as he stood a bit in front of the "bathroom" wall.

"And action!"

Takuya let out a gasp as he was slammed back into wall, lips attacking his neck, teeth nipping at his skin. "What about your boyfriend?" Hoshino murmured against Takuya's neck, smirking.

"Wh—who cares about him?" Takuya replied, letting out a long moan until Hoshino pulled back. "What? Why are you stopping?" he breathed out, eyes fluttering open.

Hoshino stared at him for a moment before laughing and shaking his head. "No reason," he dived forward, lips landing atop of Takuya's who closed his mouth for the kiss. Hoshino trailed a hand down Takuya's arm, letting it pause when it laid itself across Takuya's abdomen. Hoshino applied pressure to the kiss and pushed on Takuya's stomach and Takuya turned his head away quickly, eyebrows scrunched up.

"Cut! Konma-kun?" Minato asked, a questioning look on his face.

"U-uh, sorry," he glanced up at Hoshino before looking away. "Guess it's always like this when kissing someone I don't know." Takuya gave a small smile, still looking anywhere but at Hoshino.

"It's fine, okay, places." Takuya and Hoshino got back into their starting places, Takuya taking a deep breath. "Take two, action!"

Takuya was slammed against the wall, larger, unfamiliar hands roaming across his body as lips sucked and bit at his neck. "What about your boyfriend?" Hoshino murmured, smirking a second time.

"Wh-what about him?" he gasped out, panting heavily and Hoshino pulled away. "What? Why are you stopping?" his eyes opened slowly to see Hoshino staring at him.

The other man let out a small laugh and shook his head. "No reason," Hoshino bent down, lips landing on Takuya's as his hand once again trailed down Takuya's arm. But this time it moved to his back and ducked beneath of the teenager's shirt. Takuya shivered, not liking the touch, but tried to ignore it. After all, it could just be Hoshino acting.

But then his lips were forced open and a tongue not belonging to Kazuki darted into his mouth and Takuya spun away, quickly wiping his lips and coughing slightly.

"Konma, what is it this time?" the director asked incredulously and Takuya slowly turned around, not looking at Hoshino.

"Sorry, I felt a cough coming on and didn't want to cough on Hoshino-kun," he lied, nervously hugging his arms to himself.

"Okay, well, let's try this again." Just before Minato called places, Takuya caught sight of Kazuki walking into the set and wave at him. Takuya beamed back, already feeling much better—warmer—now that his boyfriend was with him. "Places," the two of them got into place, Takuya expecting Hoshino to do something else inappropriate. "And action!"

They began the scene again, Takuya rather reluctantly, but he was surprised—and confused—when Hoshino did nothing out of the ordinary this time. He wanted to shrug it off. Maybe he was just being paranoid…

* * *

"I really hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable," Hoshino apologized. "I didn't mean to, I was just so into the character. You know how it is." The man gave a sheepish smile and Takuya felt himself relaxing. So he _had _just been acting in character. That made him feel a lot better.

"It's no problem," Takuya smiled. "I understand but as long as you were only acting," he joked. "I'm going to go eat lunch with Kazuki, I'll talk to you later?" without waiting for a response, Takuya walked away. He knew it was a bit rude, but—even if he _was _only acting—he didn't feel too comfortable staying around him.

A part of him—deep in the back of his mind—was telling him that Hoshino had _not _just been acting, but the majority of Takuya wanted to believe that he _was_. He wanted to be able to think that Hoshino was nice and that he would do that, wouldn't… _touch _him like that or try to take advantage of the fact that they had a kissing scene together because, if Hoshino hadn't just been acting, then hadn't he just been molested?

Takuya paled at the thought. He didn't know if that was enough to be defined under _molestation _and he didn't think he wanted to know if it was either. Even if it wasn't _molestation_, it definitely hadn't been consensual, that's for sure.

He felt an odd bubbling in his stomach and tried to force the thoughts out of his mind. This wasn't pleasant and he shouldn't be thinking about these things! Of course Hoshino hadn't been… molesting him. That was wrong, immoral, something that needed to be stopped.

The teenager took in a shuddering breath and sat down on the bench to his left, shivering slightly in the cold but altogether not minding it. It was clearing his head, and he was thankful for that at least, even if it did make his hands turn ice and nails purple.

Sitting up straight in his chair, he resolved to forget about what had happened. If it didn't happen again, then good, he knew that Hoshino really had been acting and had stopped because he realized that it made him uncomfortable. And, if it didn't stop… well, he'd come to that if it happened.

For now, he really just wanted to forget.

"Konma-kun?" a voice to his left called and his head snapped up, startled, but he calmed down when he saw that it was only Saito. Raising his eyebrow curiously, Saito questioned, "Are you okay?"

Takuya took in a deep breath and nodded. "I think I am, a bit cold though," he shivered as the chill finally sunk into him and Saito sat down, handing him a jacket that he had been holding. "Thanks," he said, taking it, not minding that it would probably look weird for him to be seen sitting next to Saito and wearing his jacket. He was too cold to think rationally.

"No problem, I have more than enough on," he said, looking down at all the clothing he was wearing. "Ruito dressed me today and he dressed me well, for ten degrees below zero. I'm definitely warm enough." He stated wryly and Takuya laughed, just being able to imagine his friend digging through his boyfriend's closet, looking for plenty of warm clothing. "How did your scene go?"

His laugh stopped so abruptly that even Saito noticed it. "It was fine," he told him quietly, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. Why was it so damn cold?

"I'm sure," Saito stated doubtfully, leaning back into the bench and crossing his arms and legs. "It seems as if you have something on your mind. I'm not going to ask, but I'll say that if you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me."

Takuya's lips twitched up. "Isn't that the same as subtle questioning?"

Saito grinned and held up his hands. "You caught me, I'm curious."

The teenager opened his mouth and then closed it, unsure of what to say, or if he should say anything at all. Finally, "I took something that Hoshino did during filming the wrong way, but he talked to me and assured that he was just too much into his character and that he would make sure not to do it again."

The twenty-four year old perched an eyebrow and leaned forward slightly. "I don't like the way that sounds." He frowned. "Are you sure he was just acting, Konma-kun?"

After a second, Takuya nodded, if a bit unsurely. "Yeah, positive," he tried to sound just as he said, but even to his own ears, he heard some doubt in his voice.

Saito's frowned further. "Fine, but if he does anything else, you need to at least go to the director if not Kato-san or even me. I'll do what I can if you choose to come to me, Konma-kun."

Takuya smiled. "Thank you, but, I'm sure that this is all just a misunderstanding and Hoshino-kun really is just a nice guy, and a brilliant actor." _At least, I'm almost certain…_

* * *

Closing the door to his and Kazuki's apartment, he slid off his shoes, wanting to just go lay down and fall asleep after the long day that he had had. No, actually, that wasn't completely accurate. What he wanted was to crawl into bed and have Kazuki hold and say kind things about him. Yeah, that sounded nice.

And so, with that thought in his mind, Takuya walked down the hall and into their room, having told Kazuki to go home and rest earlier as he had looked exhausted. Taking on the role of Sugimori again was already beginning to take its toll on him. Because—not only did he have to act in the movie—but he still had the duties of a singer that he had to fulfill which gave the older man little time to rest.

Entering their room, he smiled over at the sight of Kazuki's sleeping figure and stripped down to his boxers before stepping into a pair of pants and one of Kazuki's t-shirts and climbed into the bed and under the covers, snuggling into Kazuki's side.

"Takuya?" Kazuki murmured, opening his eyes to peer at the teenager clutching tightly onto him. "Hey, I see you're back." Takuya cuddled further into him and Kazuki's eyebrows scrunched up in slight worry. "What's wrong,"

"Nothing," came Takuya's cute, muffled voice and Kazuki couldn't help a small smile as he petted the teenager's hair. "I love you,"

Kazuki wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and looked up at the ceiling. "I love you too, Takuya. Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

Takuya peaked up at him and smiled. "Nope, I'm perfectly happy right now," he leaned up, slowly kissing the man before sighing and inching deeper beneath the covers, eyes closing. "I'm always happy when I'm with Kazuki…"

The sound of the teen's breathing slowed and evened and Kazuki smiled, planting a soft kiss on his head before hugging him tightly and falling back into sleep, this time with Takuya next to him.

* * *

Hoshino bit his lip, spread out over his couch, staring at the blue light that the TV screen shot off. The face grinning and smirking on the screen was definitely the prettiest one that he had ever been blessed enough to witness.

Konma Takuya. Ever since he had first read the plot outline—his aunt whom he hardly ever spoke to was the one who had come up with the original idea for the movie—he had been curious as to whom would be playing the part of Notani Yuuma.

When he had heard that two nobodies were playing the part, his mind didn't even wonder who was playing Sugimori as that wasn't a very complicated role to play as Sugimori wasn't a very complicated character, but Notani was more complex and had many different sides to him, and someone who played him had to be a bit more talented—especially if they were a nobody.

The first thought that had crossed his mind when he saw Konma Takuya on screen during the first preview was _brilliant_. He was absolutely brilliant in everything from acting abilities as Notani to looks. He was pretty and pulled off the part of child of a single parent who worked three jobs and looked for companionship in sex from anybody who would take him.

At first glance, Notani was your regular, every day… well, there was no other word for it then "slut". But if you dig even just a little below the surface you would find a desperate teenager who had not been abused, but almost unwanted all his life. His mother cared for him, which was the reason she worked three jobs, but didn't have the _time _to just sit down and talk to him, because—when she wasn't working—she was always getting the little sleep that she was provided with.

Hoshino truly felt sorry for the character, the boy just wanted at least the _illusion _of love so badly that he would allow anybody who walked off the street to touch him however they wanted. But then Notani had found a true companion in Sugimori, or at least someone to confide in.

They weren't exactly kindred spirits, they were almost complete opposites. While Notani was struggling in school and hated it except for the fact that he was allowed to get away from his empty home, Sugimori thrived at the top of the class and loved learning, but if he had the choice, he'd rather be at home, if his parents would spend the time with him at least.

Even their favorite colors were a bit opposite, maybe not on the color wheel but while blue (Notani) was a cool color, red (Sugimori) was a warm color. Opposites.

But the point of this was, is that Hoshino was amazed at how Konma Takuya took on the role of Notani Yuuma and performed it just about flawlessly. Not many would have been able to do so, because they would not have been able to see the depth to his character that was hidden underneath his sensual ways.

This was only what had attracted Hoshino in the beginning though, and it was only the start of his obsession about Konma Takuya.


	6. Chapter 6

_Mou… I'm not sure why I've not updated… okay… well… one reason is the fact that I had to wipe-out my comp but besides that, lol… yeah… sorry, I've had this chapter written and forever. And have up to chapter 8 completed… I'm not sure how long it'll take for me to get to ch 9… because—truthfully—I'm not as big of a fan of Kazuki/Takuya as I was, I still like them but… I've kinda moved on to other pairings for other fandoms. I'm not a PoT crazy fanatic anymore even if it __**is **__still my favorite anime. =) Please review though! If you want._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

-**

Takuya held his breath and peered around him under the water, thankful for how it was somehow being heated or otherwise this scene would have been unbearable. He saw the camera man give a signal and he shot up, taking in a large breath, panting. It was difficult, having to shoot underwater scenes, as he was finding out first-hand.

"You doing okay down there?" Minato asked and Takuya nodded, trying to catch his breath before the next take. Another bad thing about these scenes was that they had to do them over and over and over because they could only do a few seconds of it before the actor—in this case him—had to come up for air.

"Okay, you ready?" Takuya nodded again, deciding he'd save his breath by not speaking. "Good, now action!"

Takuya sunk below the surface and sat himself against the pool wall, eyes looking around his surroundings, mouth slightly parted. He couldn't wait until this scene was over.

The cameraman gave the same signal after a few more seconds and Takuya once again shot up, breathing heavily. The director held out a hand and Takuya took it, climbing out of the pool as a towel was quickly placed around his shoulders to dry him off a bit. He thanked the person but didn't really see the point in it seeing as he was to be going back into the pool within a few minutes anyways.

Kazuki walked over to him, frowning slightly. "I hope I don't hurt your arm too much," he stated, sitting the two of them down at the side of the room.

Takuya smiled. "You're an actor, I'm sure you'll be fine." He paused. "Although all the grabbing in the end will my hurt my arms a bit, but not just the grabbing itself, just the _repeated _grabbing."

"I apologize in advance and I'll try not to grab you too hard," he replied, nudging his arm fondly.

"Don't worry," Takuya grinned and then whispered, "I've been sorer than I'm sure my arms are going to be," Kazuki blushed and looked away, giving a small shake of the head.

"I'm sure you have, I was there." Kazuki chuckled slightly. He was definitely there.

"Okay, Konma-kun, Kato-kun, into places." They stood and someone took the towel as Takuya headed over to the water and sunk himself into the water, waiting for the signal telling him to dive under.

After a moment of being in the water, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him forcefully up, Takuya gasping for breathe as if he had been under for a long while, while in reality it had only been for a few seconds. He steadied himself against the edge of the pool and waited for "cut" from the director.

"Okay, that was good, a few more times and then we can move on to the next part of the scene!"

"I hate these types of scenes," Takuya hissed to Kazuki who laughed and straightened up, letting the person dry off his arm for the next take.

The director gave him the signal and Takuya once again sunk himself into the water only to be pulled back up a second later. He felt as if he was going to get a headache from all the shaking his brain was doing in his skull.

A few more times they did this and Takuya was about ready to scream from the headache he had sure enough gotten after the fifth time of being dragged from the water. And it didn't get any better by the fact that in a few moments he would have to be yelled at by Kazuki. That was something he didn't like to think about.

"Okay, I think we've got that, now onto the next part of the scene, places." Takuya made sure that he was in place from where he had come out of the water and nodded that he was ready, panting a bit for the scene. "Action!"

"Notani!" Kazuki yelled, face a little red. "What were you doing?" Takuya didn't answer and instead stared down at the pool room floor. Kazuki huffed and grabbed his arm, pulling him from the water. "Answer, Notani, please!"

"I wasn't trying to drown myself if that's what you're thinking!" Takuya glared. "I wouldn't do something like that; I'm not _that_stupid no matter what you might think." Kazuki sighed and turned away and Takuya muttered. "Can't even look at me…"

"What do you want with me, Notani? What is it?" Kazuki yelled, grabbing Takuya's arms and Takuya flinched, frowning heavily.

"You're hurting me," he whispered and Kazuki quickly let go of him, the brunette falling to the floor from the abruptness. Kazuki stared at his hands before clenching them and bringing them down to his sides.

Takuya bit his lip and stared at his arms. "You've never grabbed me that tightly before…" he glanced at him before looking away again. "You've changed, Shou,"

"I'm not the one who changed!" he spun around, bringing up a fisted hand, closing his eyes tightly. "I think you're mixing us up."

"I haven't changed one bit," Takuya replied quietly. "I'm just being myself again," he smiled bitterly. "And you know how I am. I'm no good, Shou. I'm lousy and selfish and I ruin everyone's life. Did you hear what Noz…" he paused and took in a deep breath. "What he said to me?" Kazuki frowned. "I'm dead to my best friend, the only person besides you who was ever able to get past what I seem like and now that you don't want me—"

"I never said I didn't want you!" Kazuki stormed before flinching and repeating quietly, "I never said that I didn't want you, Notani."

Takuya stared at him. "Why do you always call me that?"

"What?" Kazuki asked in confusion. "Call you what?"

"Notani," he responded. "Why do you always call me Notani?"

"It's your name," Kazuki told him a bit impatiently.

"No it's not," Takuya shook his head, still staring. "My name is Yuuma, it has always been Yuuma, Notani was the name I got from my father who I've never known, it's the name my mother still keeps as a last memory of her husband. But I was named Yuuma. You should know that, you've used it before."

"I…" Kazuki blinked, hands unclenching.

The brunette tilted his head, no other part of his body moving except for the rise and the fall of his chest, legs still folded beneath him and to the side of him. "Why don't you ever call me Yuuma anymore? A few months ago you at least called me 'Yuu-kun', when we had sex you'd call me Yuuma." Kazuki blushed. "But these last few months you've only ever called me 'Notani' or 'Notani-kun'. I don't understand why you refuse to call me Yuuma."

"I—we're…" he stuttered, as if trying to regain his posture. "It's inappropriate."

Takuya looked slightly bored and dully said, "We're dating and we have been since summer. It's now November, Shou. I think you're allowed to call me 'Yuuma' if I say you can."

"Fine, Y—Yuuma,"

He frowned. "Don't hurt yourself now,"

Kazuki let out a disbelieving laugh and shook his head. "You are so _frustrating_, Notani. So _damn_frustrating," Takuya raised an eyebrow at the curse word but otherwise didn't say anything. "I first meet you, and you hit on me, play with me, make me beyond confused about how I'm feeling, respond to me, and now you're playing with me again, confusing me for a second time, and you _aren't_responding to me. You come to me for sex—"

"I _always_come to you for sex,"

"—and _only_sex," he said a bit louder, trying to get the point across. "You sleep with other guys, go behind my back, don't try hiding it, you _whore_yourself on the streets," Takuya gave an angry gasp. "You betray your friends, insult your mother, don't bother going to her funeral, and when you _do_show up in the middle of it, you _spit_on her grave! I'm not even sure of whom you are anymore." Kazuki gave him a disgusted look. "I don't think I _want_to know you anymore." Spinning on his heal, Kazuki stormed away from him.

Takuya's eyes darted wildly in front of him before he looked desperately to Kazuki walking away, crawling a few feet forward, screaming, "Shou! Don't leave me! Shou, please!" a tear slipped down Takuya's cheek. "Shou, don't do this! I love you! SHOU!" the door to the pool house slammed closed and Takuya stared at the ground, panting as a tear fell to the cold cement.

"Cut! That was nearly perfect! Take another break to clean yourself up."

The door quickly opened and Kazuki came rushing back in, walking quickly towards him, and gently pulling his boyfriend up, hugging him, not minding the people watching. "I didn't like that," Kazuki stated quietly. "I didn't like that at all,"

Takuya shook slightly. "That was horrible. Kazuki, you wouldn't really say things like that to me, would you?" at seeing the look on his boyfriend's face, Kazuki could care less about the consequences and kissed Takuya's forehead, everyone wisely said nothing.

"Of course not, you shouldn't even ponder that I would. I love you, Takuya," he whispered in his ear, smiling. He wiped at Takuya's face. "I would kill myself before I said mean things about you, Takuya. Understand that,"

The teenager looked down and blushed, not being able to help a smile as he nodded. "Aa, I understand," he hugged his boyfriend tightly around the waist. "Aishiteru, Kazuki,"

* * *

"Takuya, what are you doing?" Kazuki asked his boyfriend in amusement as he stepped into their living room to see Takuya dancing and jumping around.

Takuya turned and grinned. "We don't have any scenes to film for two days! I don't know how that happened but I thank Kami that it did! What are we going to do? We need to do something! Kazuki, let's go somewhere!" he thought for a second. "The amusement park!"

His boyfriend chuckled and sat on the couch, pulling the teenager down onto his lap as he did so. "I've still got things to do, Takuya, sadly." Takuya pouted and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"Don't ruin it for me!" he whined, playing with the hem of Kazuki's shirt. "Gomen," the singer smiled, taking Takuya's hand. "Okay, we'll go do something." Takuya grinned and pecked Kazuki's cheek.

"Yay! I win, again," he stated smugly, cuddling into his boyfriend's chest. "For now though I just want to rest with my boyfriend!" Takuya's grin widened slightly and Kazuki let out a small cough. "I think I know what you mean by rest and the definition you are using is almost the opposite of rest." He laughed.

"So," the teenager shrugged, peering up into Kazuki's face. "It's not like we absolutely need to actually _rest_and this calms me," Takuya told him, swinging one of his legs over Kazuki so that he was straddling his lap. Kazuki let his fingers dance over Takuya's sides as the boy leaned into him, softly applying a kiss to Kazuki's lips and then pulling back before kissing him again and doing the same.

After doing this for a minute or so, Takuya let himself melt into the kiss, lips parting to let Kazuki's tongue in. He trailed a hand over the man's chest, just undoing the first few buttons of his boyfriend's shirt and—then Kazuki's phone rang.

Takuya groaned and let his head fall onto Kazuki's shoulder as he muttered a quiet, "Ignore it, please,"

Digging his phone from his pocket, he looked at who it was and frowned before answering. "Moshi moshi…" Takuya could hear a voice on the other end of the line. "Now?" Kazuki glanced over at his boyfriend who was now staring up at him. "I understand. I'll be there in a half hour, bye," hanging up the phone, Kazuki replaced it back into his pocket and gave Takuya a small look. "I'm sorry, I've got to go, they need to talk to me about something they messed up,"

Takuya stared. "If they messed it up, why can't they handle it their self?" Kazuki shrugged and Takuya gave a small sigh and got off of his boyfriend. "Fine, go, but I…" he paused. "I'll come with you actually," he grinned and stood up, hands in his pockets.

"Eh?" Kazuki looked over at him. "It's going to be boring, you won't be allowed in."

"I'll wait," Takuya smiled, going over and grabbing his jacket. "I don't want to be stuck here by myself for who knows how long. I'd rather go with you." he stated, slipping the jacket on before sliding on his shoes. "Ready?"

Kazuki blinked and then smiled, nodding. "Hai," he bent down and placed another kiss on Takuya's lips before opening the door and pulling Takuya through it with him.

"Kazuki, you're here!" a man exclaimed as he walked over to them just as they entered the floor. "And who is this?" he asked in interest looking over at Takuya in interest.

The singer smiled. "This is my… roommate and co-star, Konma Takuya. He decided he was bored and would come with me," he laughed and Takuya blushed lightly, averting his eyes as the man gave a chuckle.

"It's very nice to meet you, Konma-kun, but Kazuki and I have some business to discuss, so if you would please take a seat. We should be very long." The man gave a kind smile and Takuya turned to Kazuki, shooting him one before walking over to the side of the room and sitting down, watching as his boyfriend followed the man into a different room.

Just before entering, Kazuki shot him a smile over his shoulder, and Takuya felt his stomach flutter slightly, face now a little more pink then it had been. Glancing around the room, he watched as people walked past, now wishing that he had brought something to do because he was probably going to begin to think too much soon.

He looked out the window to the gray sky; the people below snuggled into their warm jackets, some holding umbrellas above their heads, despite the no rain. But—he figured—better safe than sorry.

It was better to be safe than sorry, so was it better to not tell anyone except Saito about Hoshino? He mentally shook his head; Hoshino had explained that and he _had_told Saito about it. There was no need to get worked up over something like that. Hoshino had been acting, nothing more, nothing less.

But he still couldn't help but to feel nervous about their other scenes together, what if Hoshino got too much into the character, again? He felt uncomfortable with the thought of_anyone_touching him like that except for Kazuki, it was bad enough that he and Saito had to "have sex" for the movie, and they were friends. He blessed the small miracle that Notani and Imamura didn't actually have any sex scenes.

Taking in a deep breath, Takuya stood and walked over to the woman behind the desk on the other side of the large room. She looked up questioningly. "If Kato Kazuki comes out can you tell him that Konma Takuya went outside?"

She nodded, writing it down. "Of course," she smiled politely and Takuya thanked her before walking from the main room. He glanced at the elevators before walking on, deciding he would take the stairs down to maybe give him a bit more time to clear his head.

Walking into the cold, November air definitely helped clear his head, well, more like numb it, but it did its job and he was fine with the numbness as long as he didn't have to _think_about that.

"Konma Takuya, ne?" Takuya turned at the sound of name to see a woman wearing an expensive looking, black coat and boots leaning against the building wall, one hand in her pocket. Her brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders, lips painted a dark red.

He eyed her. "Maybe," who was this person?

She let out a small laugh. "No need to try and deny it, I know already that you are. I'm Hirayama Naomi, yoroshiku,"

"Hirayama Naomi?" he repeated. Where had he heard that name before?

Hirayama grinned and nodded. "Yes, I'll let you figure that one out. I've got a few things to discuss with you about… Kato Kazuki?" for some reason, Takuya felt himself pale, a part of him knowing exactly what she wanted to speak about. "You should listen to your friends, they're very smart," she dug into her pocket and pulled something out, holding it between two of her fingers. Takuya stared at the tape and then looked back at Hirayama. "I'm sure a lot of people would love to know that Kato-san is dating his co-star. Very interesting, don't you think?"

"What do you want?" Takuya asked, a bit nervously.

She laughed. "Oh, nothing, I just thought you would like to know. I won't show it to people just yet, of course, I'll wait for after the premier, when the most attention is likely to be on it. I'm sure the yaoi fangirls will love it—"

A hand snatched the tape and Takuya turned, half expecting to see Kazuki only to deflate and avert his eyes when he saw Hoshino standing there, staring at the tape. He wondered how much he had heard…

Hoshino glared at the woman and handed the tape to Takuya who looked at him in confusion before taking it, thrusting it into his pocket.

Hirayama chuckled and grinned. "You can have that," she began walking away, calling over her shoulder, "I already have what I need,"

"You okay?" Hoshino asked, still staring after the woman. Takuya nodded and ran a hand through a strand of blue hair. "Yeah, I'm fine… thanks, Hoshino," he forced a small smile, for some reason feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"That's good," the other man smiled over at him kindly. "I won't ask what's on the tape, I'm figuring it's something…" he shrugged and Takuya quickly said, "It's nothing that incriminating if you think. Nothing bad or… something," he blushed and Hoshino laughed, waving it away.

"It doesn't matter, you don't have to tell me, it's your business." He discreetly laid a hand on Takuya's arm and Takuya glanced down at it quickly. "If you ever want to tell me, I'll listen, if never, that's perfectly fine," his hand trailed down his arm slowly before dropping back down to his side and Takuya gave a small shiver, not liking the way it made him feel one bit. "I've got to go, but I'll see on set, ja, Konma-kun," he smiled and walked away, glancing back over his shoulder as he turned the corner.

"Takuya?" the teenager looked to the entrance of the building to see Kazuki standing at the entrance, looking curiously at him. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing," he walked over to his boyfriend, staring down at him.

Takuya gave a smile. "It was stuffy up there, are you done?" Kazuki nodded and Takuya grinned. "Good, let's go home." Yes, home, because that was the one place his troubles didn't seem to follow him.


End file.
